finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Cloud2110
Das hier ist meine Benutzerseite, und ich bin der User Cloud2110. Da nun wieder Schule ist, kann ich die meiste Zeit nur am Wochenende (ganz selten mal in der Woche) an meinen Computer. Trotzdem versuche ich so gut wie es nur geht, da zu sein und einige Artikel/Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ansonsten allen Usern und Lesern viel Spaß auf meiner Seite und im ganzen Final Fantasy-Wiki! Die Final Fantasy Almanach Meilenstein-Liste Hier zähle ich jeden User auf, der entweder mindestens einen "Meilenstein-Artikel" (Artikel mit runder Zahl) oder einen Artikel des Monats geschrieben hat. Dies wird dann in der untenstehen Bewertung von mir eingetragen. Natürlich aktualisiere ich diese Liste auch immer. Jegliche Preise werden voll und ganz von mir ausgeschlossen :P Artikel des Monats-Liste *'1. Platz': DelNorte (14-mal) *'2. Platz': DarkChocobo (6-mal) *'3. Platz': Dr. Crisp und Gocki77 (3-mal) *'4. Platz': Gunblade73 und Iheliel (2-mal) *'5. Platz': Ich selbst (xD), Katzii, Scharesoft und Smertos (1-mal) Meilenstein-Liste *'1. Platz': Schon wieder ich (xD) (10-mal) *'2. Platz': Scharesoft und DarkChocobo (5-mal) *'3. Platz': Gunblade73, Dr. Crisp und Maisman (4-mal) *'4. Platz': DelNorte, Iheliel und Smertos (3-mal) *'5. Platz': Helljumper105, Katzii, TheBlue, Sum2k3, Sephiroth777, Audire, Gocki77, Sniez, Shockwavepulsar und Larsa Ferrinas Solidor (1-mal) Sonstige Seiten Hier eine kleine Auflistung der Seiten, auf denen ihr mich auch noch finden könnt: *Meine englische FF-Wiki Seite *Meine Seite auf Facebook Meine Final Fantasy-Spiele Erstmal möchte ich sagen, dass ich die Final Fantasy Reihe nicht mag, sondern verehre! Einfach nur eine geniale Idee von Square, nach Final Fantasy I eine Reihe sowie einige Sequels, Prequels oder sonstige Titel zu machen. Ich selber besitze: *Final Fantasy I für PSP *Final Fantasy III für DS *Final Fantasy IV für DS *Final Fantasy VI für GBA *Final Fantasy VII für PS1 *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children auf DVD *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII für PS2 *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII für PSP *Final Fantasy VIII für PS1 *Final Fantasy IX für PS1 *Final Fantasy X für PS2 *Final Fantasy X-2 für PS2 *Final Fantasy XII für PS2 *Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings für DS *Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift für DS *Dissidia: Final Fantasy für PSP *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy für PSP Außerdem besitze ich noch einige Kingdom Hearts-Spiele: *Kingdom Hearts I für PS2 *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories für GBA *Kingdom Hearts II für PS2 *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days für DS *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep für PSP Sonstige Spiele, die mir auch gefallen *''Silent Hill 3'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''FIFA 10 + 11'' *''Pokémon (Diamant, Platin, HeartGold)'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' (Minish Cap, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks) *''Shadow Hearts: From The New World'' *''GTA: San Andreas'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *''Parasite Eve II'' Mein eigenes Archiv Sämtliches Zeug, das sich hier mal auf meiner Seite befand, ist nun in meinem eigenen Archiv. Wenn jemand diese Seite besuchen möchte, dann muss derjenige nur hier draufklicken. Nebenbei erwähnt,... *... habe ich meinen Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy III zur "Adoption" freigegeben. Sollte sich jemand dafür interessieren und übernehmen wollen, muss er/sie mir nur eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen. *... ist mein neuer Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy XII online. Mehr Informationen gibts auf der Startseite des Walkthroughs. *... verfolge ich gerade auf YouTube ein "Let's Play" von Final Fantasy XIII. So muss ich das Spiel nicht spielen und bekomme doch etwas von der Handlung selber mit ;-) *... spiele ich im Moment Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII und Final Fantasy XII.